


Sleepovers are a Gossip Mine

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen, Gossip, Most of the characters are just mentioned, Pre-Canon, Sleepovers, movie canon, seriously what kind of name is ram?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: A Royal Roast of the Male-Student Body (Movie-Verse)





	Sleepovers are a Gossip Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was Originally Posted to my Tumblr account of the same name. It was requested by user Scouts-Mockingbird.

The soft glow of fairy lights kept the blanket fort from being shroud in complete darkness. A few miscellaneous items were spread across the floor, ranging from hair brushes to nail polish. Veronica sat on a small cushion they had borrowed from a couch, her hands currently trying to plait Heather McNamara’s unruly hairs.

 

“So, How’d Peter Dawson take to your breakup?” Heather Duke asked.

 

“He was such a little baby about it… He was all  _‘Oh c'mon please don’t leave, I love youuuu_!’… He’s such a high school guy I swear.” Heather Chandler grumbled.

 

“He’s probably trying to score pity points… I mean,  _the Heather Chandler_  broke up with him, their’s gotta be some nerdy girls who would try to patch him up.” Heather McNamara said.

 

“How about you, Veronica? Any guys you into?” Heather Duke asked.

 

“After the disaster of a date I had with Keith?” Veronica laughed, “No thank you. I’m done with high school guys.”

 

“I’ll let you know if I find any Collage boys who’d be up you’re alley.” Veronica Rolled her eyes, looking to Duke.

 

“Any guys catch you’re eyes, Heather?”

 

“Nothing yet…” She sighed.

 

“If things go well with my guy, I’ll see what the football players think of you.” McNamara smiled.

 

“I still can’t believe you landed a date with a football player, and that out of all of the ones you could have gone after it was Ram fucking Sweeney.” Duke groaned.

 

“Ram’s not that bad. He’s kinda sweet.” McNamara rebutted.

 

“But he’s got nothing else going for him, he’s an oaf… Even Kurt Kelly for his faults at least has some good looks to make up for it.” Chandler replied.

 

“Plus his name is Ram… Who the fuck names their kid after a sheep?” Veronica butted in, finishing off the braid.

 

“His name isn’t actually Ram, It’s-”

 

“Girls? I made you some snacks!” Veronica’s Mother called out. Veronica stood up, grabbing the plate of varying fruits and cheeses. A Plethora of “Thanks Mrs. Sawyer!” 's followed her as her mom left the room. She walked back over, each of them taking an item from the plate.

 

“… Y'know, that Dennis kid from the Journalism club is pretty okay.” Duke said. The group sat in silence,

 

“I mean, he’s a nerd but it kinda works on him.” Veronica agreed, biting into an apple slice, “Plus he’s not Matt or Clyde.”

 

“Oh totally.”

 

“Yeah those two are creeps.”

 

“I heard them talking to Rodney about a peephole somewhere in the halls once.”

 

The girls continued their chattering, talking the night away.

**Author's Note:**

> Matt, Clyde, and Keith's names were extracted from the shooting script. They appear in the film but remain unnamed on-screen. Also the Peephole rumor was a reference to a deleted scene found in said script.


End file.
